1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to hairpieces. More particularly, the present invention pertains to means for facilitating the attachment of hairpieces. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns means and methods for facilitating the attachment of hairpieces to the user's scalp.
2. Prior Art
Modern day clothing styles and promotions, when coupled with modern day hair styles, have dictated a trend away from the appearance of being bald. Thus, there has been a proliferation of means and methods for giving the appearance of having a "full" head of hair.
For example, men's hairpieces and wigs are not widely employed. However, there is a drawback in their usage due to the necessity of tapes and the like. Furthermore, such hair pieces can not be worn in a shower, when swimming, and in other environments. Further, wigs have a tendency to shift, fall off and the like. Therefore, the prior art has sought other alternatives. One such example is a hair transplant. However, a hair transplant is costly and its success is dependent upon the health of the person, i.e. a transplant cannot be successfully performed on a diabetic.
Another recent development has been the implantation, into a user's scalp, of means for facilitating the attachment of a hairpiece to the scalp. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,824, there is disclosed a looped suture of polypropylene which is implanted in the user's scalp and wherein the loop is disposed exteriorly of the scalp. A hairpiece is then tied or otherwise secured to the loops. This arrangement, however, provides entanglements and other discomfitures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,737 there is taught the embedding of a suture in the scalp. The suture is a continuous member, having portions thereof disposed above the surface of the scalp. The suture is placed around the scalp and is tied to itself to form a continuous loop. A gridwork of the type having hair secured thereto is then woven to the anchor points defined by the continuous suture. This method renders detachment of the hair piece very difficult.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides an improvement over the latter two methods discussed above.